


We Never Have Enough

by Gabriela_di_Fiorenza



Series: We Are The Royal [3]
Category: Royal Republic (Band)
Genre: Band, F/M, M/M, royal republic - Freeform, this work is my precious baby, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriela_di_Fiorenza/pseuds/Gabriela_di_Fiorenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Someone to hear your prayers,<br/>someone who cares.“<br/>- Depeche Mode</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Never Have Enough

I. Setkání na mostě

Per Andreasson si promnul oči a opilecky zavrávoral. Pak zamrkal. Naproti něj přes silnici mrkal vánoční strom.  
Až v tomhle momentě si uvědomil, že už není na tom náměstí s koněm, ale někde dál. Byl taky daleko od hotelu, kde byli s kapelou ubytovaní, daleko od svého nejlepšího přítele, a taky sám od sebe samotného. Cítil se prázdný. Jako by poslední kousek toho, co ho dělalo jím zůstalo utopené na dně poslední sklenice whiskey, co si dal s Adamem.  
Adam Grahn byl jeho nejlepší přítel od školy. Chodili spolu na střední. Adam do Perovy třídy přišel až ve čtvrťáku a Per byl první, kdo ho přijal. Adam ho zase naoplátku přijal do své kapely. Dal mu tím nový život, dal mu smysl, dal mu důvod, proč žít. To teď ale bylo pryč.  
Šlo o to, že Per nevěděl co chce, nevyznal se v sobě. Doufal, že se všechno zlepší, když se napije, ale se čtyřmi sklenkami whiskey s colou (musel přiznat, že to byla hlavně whiskey) v krevním oběhu se v sobě vyznal mnohem míň, než kdy dřív. Měl třicítku na krku, měl kariéru a měl přítelkyni. Vypadalo to, že jeho dívce nevadí, že tráví víc času s kapelou, než s ní, ale přesto měl pocit, že v jejích očích vidí něco jiného. Proto se nedávno svěřil Adamovi s myšlenkou, že je čas na pauzu, ale jeho kamarád měl jiný názor. Zkrabatil čelo, jiskřičky v jeho očích zhasly a nahradily je ledové krystalky. Per mohl vysvětlovat, jak chtěl. Adam si myslel svoje.  
„Já nemyslím jako třeba roční pauzu. Dejme si pokoj aspoň přes léto. Ty jsi unavený, já jsem unavený, Jonas s Hannesem jsou unavení taky. Potřebujeme to,“ řekl v naději, že zažene chmury v kamarádově tváři. Ta se ale ještě víc zatáhla a ve spoře osvětlené irské hospodě Adam, který od svých sedmi let snil o tom, že se stane zpěvákem v rockové kapele, vypadal o dobrých pět let starší. Per nechtěl zpěváka rmoutit, tak překotně dodal: „No nemám pravdu? Můžeme na nějakou dobu přestat koncertovat a tvořit každý sám. Třeba když to pak dáme dohromady, zavede nás to na místa, kde jsme ještě neby ...“  
„Kdybys radši přestal lhát,“ skočil mu do řeči Adam. „Chceš být s ní,“ zpěvák kývl hlavou a hned se zase nadechoval. Per zatl zuby. „Chápu, že chceš být s ní. A nevadí mi to. Kamaráde, věř mi, že s tím jsem v pohodě, ale vadí mi, že tě štve proti nám. Proti mně. Jednou bude chtít, aby sis vybral.“

Per byl obklopen temnotou. Ne jen doslova, ale i tou vnitřní. Vydal se za světlem, naproti svátečně vyzdobené ulici.  
Zabočil po křižovatce doprava, prošel kolem baru, odkud tlumeně znělo Personal Jesus od Depeche Mode a zastavil se až u mostu přes řeku. Miloval tohle město s těmi všemi mosty, věžičkami a starými budovami. Moc rád se sem vracel.  
Chvíli zíral na vlnící se hladinu řeky, která se ve tmě chladně leskla. Když zvedl hlavu, uvědomil si, že není sám. Skoro o krok ustoupil, protože společnost nečeka. Osoba, která se tak znenadání objevila vedle něj stála znepokojivě blízko. Zamrkal, jestli to není jen přelud, a když se mu svět začal znova zaostřovat, uvědomil si, že je to dívka. Napadlo ho, že je to fanynka, ale vypadalo to, že ji klidně plynoucí vodní hladina zajímá víc než on, takže tu možnost mohl vyškrtnout.  
„Je to krása, že?“ řekla dívka překvapivě plynulou angličtinou. Nad tím, jak věděla, že má mluvit anglicky se nepozastavoval. Třeba ho slyšela, jak si mumlá pro sebe. Dívka pokračovala: „Ta voda. Tak svobodná, může si jít kam chce a dělat si, co chce.“ Otočila k němu tvář a Pera napadlo, že jí může být tak dvacet. Nebo míň. Velkou část obličeje jí zakrývaly tmavé vlasy, které jí povlávaly ve větru, takže to bylo těžké určit, ale při pohledu do jejích očí by řekl, že jí bude i víc. Byly to oči člověka, který si už něčím prošel. Byla mu sympatická, takže se rozhodl že se konverzaci s ní nebude bránit. „To mi povídej,“ řekl. Znělo to jako krákání. Zopakoval předešlou větu a dodal: „Taky bych chtěl dělat, co chci. Vlastně ze všeho nejvíc bych chtěl vědět, co chci.“  
„Ty to nevíš?“  
„Někdy by bylo snažší, kdyby mi někdo říkal, co mám dělat,“ usmál se posmutněle.  
„Tohle je tvůj život a ty neseš zodpovědnost za rozhodnutí, která uděláš. Ne někdo jiný,“ odpověděla dívka a prohlížela si ho svýma hnědýma očima. Odráželo se v nich světlo lamp, takže to vypadalo, jako by jí v nich tančily zvědavé jiskřičky.  
„Nejsi nějak moc chytrá?“  
„Nejsi nějak moc smutný na to, že jsi zrovna odehrál tak skvělou show?“  
„Tys tam byla?“ zeptal se.  
„Ne, nemohla jsem si koupit lístek,“ zavrtěla smutně hlavou. Úsměv z jejich rtů ale nezmizel. „Vy ale hrajete vždycky dobře. Viděla jsem vás už před tím.“  
„Jak se jmenuješ?“ zajímal se Per. Ta dívka se mu začínala líbit tak, že chtěl znát její jméno.  
„Nina.“  
„Já jsem Per.“  
„Já vím,“ usmála se znova. „Řekni mi, proč jsi tak smutný, Pere Andreassone.“  
Per se znova zahleděl na vlnící se hladinu a pomalu vypustil vzduch z plic. Pečlivě vážil a rozmýšlel slova, až nakonec řekl: „Jak si vybrat mezi dvěma věcmi, které miluješ nejvíc? Jak mám určit, co je správné, a co není?“  
„Ty bys měl vědět, co doopravdy chceš, ne? Když se podíváš do svého nitra, tak to tam uvidíš.“  
„Co když si nejsem jistý, co vidím?“  
„A víš určitě, že si musíš vybrat? Poslyš, někdy není nutné, si vybírat. Člověk může milovat dvě věci stejně. Lidské srdce je na to dost velké.“  
„Ne, to ne. I když jo,“ zablekotal Per. „Asi je to jak říkáš. Ale třeba není. Třeba moje srdce není takové. Třeba mám defekt a měl bych prostě,“ opřel se rukama a kamenné zábradlí a naklonil se přes něj dolů. Pak se znova postavil a opatrně se na něj vyhoupl. Balancoval rukama ve vzduchu jako akrobat vedle jedné ze soch.  
„Nikdo nikam skákat nebude!“ vyhrkla dívka. „Dělej, chyť se něčeho.“  
„A co když ne? Co když chci skočit? Co když mám skočit?“  
„Nikdo nemá skočit! Vím, že je to ohraný,“ dodala a zapřela se dlaněmi o zábradlí, „ale nedáváš mi na výběr.“  
„Neblbni a slez dolů!“ zaprotestoval Per.  
„Mám se čeho chytit,“ řekla a vzala bubeníka za ruku. Byla studená a bubeníka napadlo, že by jí měl dát svou bundu. I když byl na mol měl dost rozumu. „Pojď dolů, nechci tě mít na svědomí,“ zavrtěl hlavou a seskočil. Sám jí pomohl na zem a skutečně jí přes ramena přehodil bundu.  
„Tos nemusel,“ řekla Nina „Mně zima není.“  
„Musí ti být zima. Jsi úplně ledová.“  
„To někteří lidi jsou,“ opáčila dívka.  
„Nechceš si jít někam sednout?“  
„Zůstaňme tady,“ požádala ho a opřela se lokty vedle nohou sochy. „Je tu tak hezky. Na světě je hezky a ty bys chtěl skákat. Zabít se je ta nejhloupější věc, co může člověk udělat.“  
„Myslíš?“  
„Já to vím,“ usmála se dívka. „Nic na světě za to nestojí a není nic, co by se nedalo vyřešit.“  
„Ale jak si mám vybrat mezi láskou a kariérou?“  
„Myslíš, že se ty dvě věci navzájem vylučují?“  
„Myslím … Asi ano,“ řekl po krátkém zaváhání. „Kvůli kapele nemám tolik času na Katharine, jako bych chtěl.“  
„Před tím jsi říkal, že nevíš, co chceš.“  
„Adam mi říkal, že mě štve proti němu. A napadlo mě, co když má pravdu? Co když nechce, abych hrál?“  
„Třeba tě miluje tak moc, že se bojí, abys nemiloval hraní víc, než ji.“  
„Říkalas, že lidské srdce je dost velké na to, aby milovalo víc věcí stejně.“  
„Tak to zkus říct jí,“ usmála se Nina. „Hned, jak bude možnost, promluv si s ní. A promluv si i s Adamem.“  
„To bych asi měl,“ přikývl horlivě Per. Najednou se cítil šťastný, ale zároveň ho rmoutilo, že nadešel čas, aby se vrátil do hotelu. Musel tam ale jít. Měl pocit, jako by mu Nina otevřela oči.  
„Tak se měj a buď šťastný, Pere Andreassone.“ Nina upřela svoje hnědé oči do těch bubeníkových a věnovala mu další úsměv.  
„Ty buď taky šťastná, Nino,“ odpověděl. Už se taky usmíval. Po dlouhé době to byl opravdický úsměv. „Doufám, že se zase někdy uvidíme. Nebo mi napiš na twitteru!“  
„Já už na twitteru nejsem.“  
„Tak si ho znova založ!“ opáčil. To už byl na odchodu a zvedl ruku na pozdrav. Dívka nic neřekla, jen se dál usmívala a taky mu zamávala.

***

II. Setkání v hotelu

„Adame, vstávej!“  
Per si úplně nevzpomínal, jak se dostal do hotelu, ale byl na místě a to bylo důležité. Dokázal najít i správné patro a pokoj. Takže nebyl tak na šrot, jak si myslel.  
„Adame, vstávej!“ zopakoval hlasitěji a tentokrát kamarádem ještě zatřásl. Zpěvák se konečně pohnul. Trhl sebou a zakryl si rukou oči. „Zhasni to světlo, dělej!“  
„Potřebuju s tebou mluvit,“ řekl Per. „Je to důležitý.“  
„Důležitý je, abys zhasl to světlo, jinak ti rozbiju hubu. Za prvý chci spát a za druhý tě nechci vidět.“  
„Adame, je to důležitý!“  
„Tak si promluvíme ráno,“ sykl Adam. Než se znova obrátil obličejem ke zdi, měl Per pocit, že v jeho očích viděl něco, co se podobalo nenávisti.  
Per zhasl a oblečený si lehl na svou postel. Byl tak unavený, že se nedokázal zout, ale při tom věděl, že neusne.  
„Myslíš jenom na sebe,“ slyšel v hlavě svůj vlastní hlas. Zněl opile. Bože, takhle vážně zní, když má popito? Teď si byl jistý, že začíná střízlivět. Snažil se hlas odehnat, ale ten přesto pokračoval: „A nebo závidíš. Závidíš mi Katharine, protože nikoho nemáš.“  
„Tvou Katharine bych nechtěl, ani kdyby to byla poslední ženská na světě,“ řekl Adam. Podíval se Perovi do očí a bubeník věděl, že to jeho kamarád myslí vážně. Adam a Katharine se od začátku nesnášeli. Panovala mezi nimi rivalita. Katharine měla ve zvyku žárlit na všechny a na všechno. Per někdy litoval, že tenhle nepatrný fakt neobjevil dřív.  
„Takhle o ní mluvit nebudeš,“ zavrtěl Per hlavou s drobným úšklebkem na rtech, a znova se napil whiskey. „Neznáš ji ani z poloviny tak dobře, jako já.“  
„Ale znám ji dostatečně na to, abych si udělal obrázek. Pamatuješ na den, kdy jsi mi ji představil?“  
„Pamatuju.“  
„Když jsi šel vařit kafe, ze srandy jsem jí řekl, aby ti neublížila. Že jestli ti ublíží, tak bude mít co dělat se mnou. Podal jsem to jako vtip. Znělo to jako vtip, jasný? A víš co řekla ona?“  
„Co?“  
„Řekla mi, abych tě nekazil. Že jestli tě ještě víc zkazím, tak budu mít zase já dělat co s ní. Poslyš, nevím, cos jí o mně navykládal ...“  
„Neříkal jsem jí nic špatnýho! Samozřejmě jsem tě zmínil a možná jsem říkal něco o věcech, co jsme zažili. O našem pití, o té věci s Maggie ...“  
„Maggie byla tvoje chyba!“ vyštěkl Adam. „Ty ses s tou holkou zapletl. Já s tím neměl nic společnýho!“  
„Já vím, neřekl jsem, že jo!“ bránil se Per. Ještě pořád měl v živé paměti dívku, která o něj projevovala falešný zájem jenom proto, aby se dostala k hudebním nástrojům celé kapely, které pak prodala.  
„Očividně jsi jí to nevysvětlil dostatečně,“ pokrčil Adam rameny. Perovi se ulevilo, že jeho kamarád nekřičí, ale tón, kterým mluvil, se mu ani tak nelíbil. „Nevím, co jí říkáš, ale vím, že na to už nemám nervy. Na nic z toho. Hlavně ne na to, jak ti neustále volá během zkoušek. Máš telefon v kapse a když začne vibrovat, tak jsi roztřesený a nehraješ na sto procent. Já tě znám, vím, co v tobě je a co dokážeš.“  
„Nevíš, co dokážu. Vůbec mě neznáš,“ sykl Per a seskočil z barové stoličky. Vydal se do chladné noci. Na Adama se ani nedpodíval. Cítil pocit zadostiučení, že zpěvákovi předvedl, že ho tam dokáže nechat sedět, samotného, naštvaného a zmateného.  
Per pevně stikl víčka a snažil se zahnat vzpomínky na poslední hádku s Adamem. Krátce na to konečně usnul.

Bubeník spal, jako by ho do vody hodil. Když se ráno vzbudil, měl pocit, že před chvílí usnul. Necítil se odpočatý a nezdály se mu žádné sny.  
Po Adamovi nikde nebylo ani stopy, tak si jen rychle před zrcadlem upravil vlasy a vydal se ho hledat. Štěstí měl hned na poprvé. Našel zpěváka v jídelně na snídani.  
Per si nalil pomerančový džus a posadil se vedle Adama. Ani ho nepozdravil a spustil: „Poslední měsíce jsem měl pocit, že jsem zaseknutý, že se nemůžu hnout z místa. Připadal jsem si jako loď, která má v plachtách spoustu větru, ale neví, kterým směrem vyplout. Bylo to strašný ...“  
„A?“ podíval se na něj Adam. Koukal na něj se zdviženým obočím a stále na něm bylo vidět, že je naštvaný.  
„Myslím, že jsem našel ten směr,“ řekl konečně Per.  
„Takže jsi mi přišel říct, že odcházíš z kapely. Fajn, konečně sis vybral. Jenom je škoda, že ses rozhodl upřednostnit někoho, koho znáš dva roky před někým, koho znáš od školy.“  
„Ne, já neodcházím! Adame, proč se takhle chováš?“ Vyštěkl Per. Zpěvák si povzdechl a obrátil oči v sloup. „Ok, tak jak to je?“  
„Chci dělat oboje. Chci být s Katharine i s tebou,“ zamrkal. „I s kapelou,“ dodal rychle. Cítil, jak se mu tváře valí krev a do očí slzy. „O všem jsem hodně přemýšlel a měl jsi pravdu, nesmí mě tak kontrolovat. Jinak to nejde. Pokud mě miluje, tak mi nebude brát to, co mě baví. Budu si s ní muset promluvit.“  
„Tak fajn,“ řekl Adam. „Zavolej jí.“

***

III. Setkání tváří v tvář

Per viděl rudě. Zavřel oči, nadechl se, napočítal do tří, a když je otevřel, měl pocit, že konečně zase vidí jasně. S rudým vztekem spadly i růžové brýle. Nebo to, co z nich za tu dobu strávenou s Katharine zbylo.  
Udělal, co mu Adam řekl. Zavolal své dívce a dozvěděl se, že že letěla za ním ze Švédska až do České republiky aby mu byla na blízku. A přesto se mu neozvala. Per si připadal pronásledovaný a kontrolovaný. Nelíbilo se mu to. Hned, když se mu k tomu Katharine přiznala, navrhl osobní schůzku.  
Vybral pro ni jednu hospůdku poblíž Karlova mostu. Toho mostu, ze kterého málem skočil než ho zachránila ho ta dívka Nina. Na místě byl jako první a než jeho dívka přišla, objednal si víno. Bylo trpké. Trpké jako minulost a přítomnost.  
Katharine na sebe nechala pět minut čekat. Vkráčela dovnitř s grácií oblečená v černých punčochách a sukni, kterou do půlky stehen zakrýval tmavě modrý kabát. Ladil s jejíma očima a gumičkou v tmavých vlasech.  
„Ahoj,“ řekla a posadila se naproti němu. Per se neobtěžoval postavit, aby ji políbil na tvář nebo jí odsunul židli. Jen seděl a tiše se díval, jak se usazuje. Když nic neodpověděl, Katharine dodala: „Do telefonu jsi mi říkal, že si potřebujeme o něčem promluvit. O co jde?“  
„Vezmu to asi od jiného konce, než jsem původně chtěl.“ Snažil se mluvit lehce pobaveným tónem a podle jejího výrazu se mu to asi dařilo. Vypadala zmateně. „Sleduješ mě někdy? Vplížíš se někdy na koncert, sleduješ mě po show a díváš se, s kým se bavím?“  
„Co prosím?“  
„Povídej, zajímá mě to,“ povzbudil ji Per.  
„Já nejsem stalker jako některý z tvých fanynek.“  
„Tak co děláš v Praze? Proč jsi mi neřekla, že tu jsi? A nevymlouvej se, že tu nejsi kvůli mně. Vím, že to tu nemáš ráda. Normálně by jsi sem nejezdila.“  
„Dobře,“ přiznala po chvíli. „Já ti jen chtěla být na blízku ...“  
„To už jsi říkala! Proč ses neozvala?!“  
„Měla jsem strach, že budeš nadávat!“  
„Vidíš to a stejně nadávám! Neměla jsi sem jezdit! Proč mi nemůžeš prostě věřit? Věřit mi, že tě nepovedu? Vztah by měl být postavený na důvěře. Na čem stojí ten náš?“  
„Přestaň na mě prosím křičet!“ bránila se Katharine. „Na Adama bys takhle nikdy nekřičel.“  
„Na Adama? Co to tady meleš?“  
„Vždycky jsi ho měl radši než mně. Celou dobu, co jsme spolu mi připadá, že se s ním o tebe dělím.“  
„Takže ty nežárlíš na fanynky, ale na něj. Nebo na oboje?“  
„Pere, neptej na mně na tyhle věci. Co ti mám říct? Mám právo být uražená! Od té doby, co se známe, mě stavíš až na druhou kolej. Dojdeš domů, povídáš mi co Adam. Zeptám se tě, jak se máš a ty mi řekneš, jak se má Adam. Že jste s Adamem dělali to a to. Je jako tvoje bývalka, které se nikdy nezbavím!“  
„Adam mi dal možnost stát se tím, kým jsem!“ vybuchl Per. Klepaly se mu ruce a vůbec ho nezajímalo, že na sebe křikem přitahuje pozornost ostatních. „Bez něj bych nebyl nic! Potkal jsem ho, když jsem nevěděl kudy se v životě ubírat a on mi prostřednictvím kapely ukázel směr. Od malička jsem chtěl bubnovat, to víš!“  
„Byla bych radši, kdybys nebyl nic! Kdyby sis bubnoval sám pro sebe nebo nebubnoval vůbec!“  
„To bych byl nešťastný! Ty chceš, abych byl nešťastný?“  
„Zajímalo by mě, co chceš ty! Je na čase, aby sis vybral,“ řekla Katharine. Došlo na lámání chleba. Per zavřel oči a podíval se do svého nitra, kde uviděl svou budoucnost. Když je znova otevřel, Katharine zadržela dech, jako by v jeho očích viděla, jak se rozhodnul. „Je mi to líto,“ špitl. „Ale už nemůžu dál.“  
Katharine ještě chvíli seděla. Rty měla stiknuté tak, že její ústa vypadala jako úzká čárka, a Per čekal, že se na jeho hlavu snese další křik a pláč. To se ale nestalo. Jeho bývalá přítelkyně se zvedla a odešla.  
Bubeník chvíli zůstal sedět a dopil víno. Zaplatil, vstal a vyšel před budovu. Když se rozhodl, že je správný čas vrátit se zpátky do hotelu, všiml si na tramvajové zastávce u koše novin. Denní tisk ho nezajímal. Byl mu ukradený i doma, natoš tady, ale tyhle noviny zvedl, protože ho zaujal obrázek na zadní straně. Byla na ní fotografie dívky s krátkými tmavými vlasy. I když Per neuměl česky, byl schopný si domyslet, co stojí na titulku nad ní: „Dívka († 20) zemřela při skoku z Karlova mostu.“  
Když si Per uvědomil, že dívku, Ninu, potkal dva dny po její smrti, naskočila mu husí kůže. Vydržela mu až do té doby, kdy o dvě hodiny později o všem povídal přátelům z kapely.


End file.
